The Surrogate
by PheobeColelovers
Summary: New fic cowritten with Blissful Lyss Turner 72. Not really good at summaries. Takes place 5th seasonPheobeCole of course. Chapter 2 now up
1. Chapter 1

**_So, this is a new fic that I'm writing with Blissful Lyss Turner 72-my muse. So it takes place in thebeginning of the5th season. Hope you all enjoy._**

_**As always, I own nothing**_

**The Surrogate-chapter 1**

"Good morning," Pheobe Halliwell greeted her older sister though it was clear that the woman standing before her was definitely not in one of her better moods.

It had only been a few weeks since they learned of her pregnancy and it seemed that since then, Piper had been very agitated and miserable.

"How's my little niece?" Pheobe asked, trying her best to keep up a strong front, to try and make an effort to move on.

She was happy for her sister. She truly was. She knew how much both her sister and Leo had wanted a child, but since the loss of her own little one, she realized just how much she had wanted one as well. The fact that her son's death and her niece's discovered existence were so close together only deepened the pain and made it impossible for her to mourn. What was the point in mourning over the death of evil when the next generation of good magic would be welcomed to the world in the next eight months?

"Oh, she's fine. It's mommy who's stuck with all the symptoms and tricks that she just finds so funny," Piper explained, a tired look on her face.

"What do you mean?" Pheobe asked, but just as she said it, they became apparent as she watched her sister burp up bubbles that seemed to flame out. "What the hell was that?"

"One of the wonderful tricks I was telling you about," the older woman said as she sat down at the kitchen table.

"That doesn't sound right, Piper. What other things has she been doing?" Pheobe asked, taking a seat by her sister.

"Along with the whole nausea thing and soreness, she's started taking over my dreams," Piper answered as another burp of flames escaped her lips.

"Is that normal? What does Leo say?" Pheobe asked, worried.

"I haven't gotten a chance to talk to him. He's always so freakin' busy," she whined and as she did so, Leo appeared before them.

Unfortunately it wasn't orbs that surrounded him as he stood before them, but the ending effects that could only be one thing, a shimmer. Leo had shimmered into the manor.

Pheobe's eyes began to widen as she looked at him, and the look of confusion evident on his face made her certain that he had no idea what had happened.

"How did I get here?" he asked both girls. "I was helping a charge."

"I have no idea. I was talking to Pheobe about the baby and then I thought about you and I felt this weird sensation," Piper explained.

"I think it was her," Pheobe added pointing to her sister's stomach. "Leo, something's wrong. Burping up flames, summoning-she shouldn't be able to do that. It sounds demonic."

"My baby's not demonic." Piper instinctively responded, horrified that her baby sister would even say those words. "I'm not the one that slept with a demon."

"What does it sound like to you, Piper?" she asked, trying not to let the last comment hurt her. "Leo, please go to the Elders. Ask them what they know about your child."

"I will," he answered, before placing a kiss on his wife's lips. "Everything will be fine, I promise."

Orbing out, he left Piper and Pheobe to anxiously await his return and the answers that would follow.

Pheobe hadn't meant to scare her sister, but she knew that something wasn't right with her little niece. She knew the pain of losing a baby, and she hoped that it was all in her head, that the child would be fine, that this was all part of having a Charmed baby, but in her heart she knew that it wasn't just that.

"Piper, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you," Pheobe started, but it didn't matter. Piper had already left the room, and knowing that her sister would want to be alone, she didn't follow her.

She threw herself in a chair and seeing that she was alone for the moment, let the tears come.

Her head in her hands, she couldn't help but think about how everything had gone wrong. She had been happy. For a little while things had been perfect. She was married to the man she loved and they were having a baby. Of course their happiness had been ruined by evil yet again and he had died along with their child. How could her sisters expect her to forget about them so fast?

Looking up, she saw a kleenex being held out for her.

"Cole, what are you doing here?" she asked as she looked into the eyes of her soul mate. "You shouldn't be here. You're supposed to be dead."

"I need to talk to you," he pleaded.

"No, Cole. You need to leave," she forced herself to say.

"Please. It's about our son," he continued to beg. "You can hate me all you want, but please let me talk."

"There's nothing to talk about. He's gone. There's no point in bringing it up now," she told him, her eyes desperately pleading with him to stop the conversation.

"He's not," Cole started. "I had to wait until it was safe and it is now. He would have died that day in the Underworld, but I couldn't let that happen. He is the only good thing we have done together and I wasn't going to let her destroy him."

"Cole, what are you talking about? I'm not pregnant anymore. He's dead," she said, not letting herself believe what he was saying.

"Please just listen to me. He's not dead. Our son is alive. I was watching that day when the Seer took him from you, and I knew that he would be destroyed when you vanquished her, so I transferred him to the only place I knew he would be safe. They would have killed you if they knew that you were carrying him, but if they thought he was dead, both you and him would be safe," Cole explained, sitting down beside her. "Piper and Leo had been trying for a baby so it wouldn't at all seem weird for Piper to show up pregnant right after our son had been lost. He would be safe with them for at least a little while, days, a month at the most. It would give me enough time to kill anyone wanting to do him any harm, but now I know that it's safe. He can be returned to us."

She just sat there, looking at him, unable to grasp the words coming out of his mouth. It wasn't possible. Piper was pregnant with a daughter, Melinda, their miracle child.

"Piper was his last chance. She was the only other person to eat the chocolate the Source gave you, which would enable her to carry him, to keep her body from rejecting his demonic blood. I know that it was wrong, giving them false hope, letting them think they were getting their child, but this was the only way he could have survived. I don't want to hurt Piper but he is our child, not hers," Cole finished.

"So Piper is carrying our child? How are we supposed to tell her that? I can't tell her that she's not getting Melinda," Pheobe asked, afraid of causing more pain.

"So you want to sit back and watch her and Leo raise him? Hear him call them mom and dad?" he asked, not wanting to be too harsh.

She thought about his words and began to think about what would happen if he was right. The thought of watching as her sister raised her child, being only the 'aunt' in her son's life, was too painful to imagine. She had to at least think of it as a possibility before completely ignoring what Cole was saying.

"Are you certain that it's ours?" she looked into his eyes, searching for anything that would lead her to believe that he was lying, but found nothing but hope, love. "What do we do?"

"We have to tell them," he said with a sigh. "Hopefully, they'll realize that it's the right thing to do to and agree to transfer him back to you."

"How would we do that?" Pheobe asked him, uncertain of what this would involve.

"A simple spell has to be spoken by both you and Piper for him to be returned to you," Cole explained to her.

"And if she doesn't agree?" the look on his face softened as she asked this.

_**Hope ya liked the chapter. Please review.**_


	2. Brave

**_So, here's the next chapter if anyone still remembers this story. I can't believe it's been this long since I updated. I so ashamed. Please forgive me and read a chapter. _**

**Chapter 2-Brave**

Joyful at the thought that her baby boy was still alive, Pheobe felt guilty as she watched from the doorframe at the sight of her older sister who attempted to organize the disheveled closet turned nursery.

She didn't want to be the person to shatter her sister's dreams, hopes. The doctors had told Piper that conceiving a child would be next to impossible. How was she supposed to take her only chance of ever having a child? That's when Cole's words began to echo through her head again. Watching her older sister raise her son would be a pain that she wasn't willing to accept. This made her selfish, she knew, but she just couldn't let her little boy go through life without knowing that she was his mother.

"Piper," Pheobe began, slowly entering the room.

"Hey," she answered. "The nursery's going well, don't you think?" Piper asked, proud of her accomplishment.

"Yeah, sweetie. It looks great, but umm . . . " Pheobe stumbled as she looked at the smile plastered on the woman's face.

"What is it?" Piper asked, blowing a piece of hair out of her eyes. "You don't like the color?"

"I have something to tell you, something that's going to be hard for you to handle. Why don't you sit down?" Pheobe, taking her own advice, sat on the loveseat before continuing. "There's no easy way to say this. Do you remember the day that I lost my son?"

"You mean the Source's heir?" Piper corrected without even realizing the pain her words carried.

"No, I mean my son," she stated clearly. "I didn't lose him that day, Piper. He's still alive."

"So, what, you're still pregnant?"the older sister questioned.

"No," Pheobe sadly answered. "But you can help me get him back."

"What are you talking about? If you're not pregnant then what happened to him?" Piper asked, her forehead wrinkling as she did so, confused.

"He was transferred to someone else so that he would be safe. Cole did the best he could and this was the decision he made to save our son," she explained.

"So someone out there is pregnant with your baby?" Piper skeptically questioned. "And when did you talk to Cole? You said you felt nothing for him."

"Piper, it's you," Pheobe finally told her sister, taking a deep breath. "Cole said that it was the only way to keep our son safe. You were the only other person that would be able to carry him besides a demon and he wasn't going to give our son to a demon. It wasn't safe for me to carry him. They would have known and they would have come after me and taken him just like the Seer tried to do. I'm so sorry Piper."

She watched as the woman sitting beside her changed her facial expressions, varying from disbelief to horror and finally settling on anger.

"This is my daughter!" Piper screamed standing up and pointing to her stomach though the baby wouldn't be visible for at least a few more months. "This is mine and Leo's little girl and I won't sit here and let you tell me otherwise!"

"Piper, I know that this hurts, but it's the truth. How else do you explain the weird pregnancy symptoms? They're his demonic powers showing through, the powers that he inherited from his father, from Cole," Pheobe tried to explain. "I understand the pain you're feeling right now. It was the same when I thought that my baby was dead."

"No, you don't understand because there's nothing to understand. I'm still pregnant with MY daughter. And in eight months she will be born, and Leo and I will raise her. I don't want to hear any more of this. The child you were carrying was the Source's heir and the world is a better place because he wasn't born into it. I understand that losing that child hurt you but I will not allow you to bring my daughter into this." Piper screamed before storming out of the room, eyes full of falling tears.

Pheobe sank to the floor against the wall of the nursery, looking at the yellow and pink which surrounded her. She should have expected that reaction, should have been ready for it, but as she felt as if her heart would burst, she realized that she had been hoping that maybe her sister would have understood.

"I'm guessing that it didn't go very well," Cole stated as he shimmered in front of her, kneeling down so that he was able to pull her into his arms.

"I should've known,"she cried into his chest.

"How could you have known? She's your big sister. You thought that maybe she would listen to what you had to say," Cole tried to comfort her, wiping her tears away with his thumbs as he placed a kiss on the top of her head. "I know that this will be hard...for everyone, but it's for the best. He's already started to show signs of his demonic powers. Piper can't understand that. He needs you, he needs his mother."

"He needs his father too," she softly told him, looking into his eyes as her hands found their way to his face and began to caress his cheek.

Cole let a small smile escape his lips as he stood up, pulling Pheobe up with him.

"Thank you," he simply said, pulling her close to him. "I needed to hear that."

"What should we do about Piper?" Pheobe asked as she took comfort in his arms.

"You said that Leo went to the Elders. They'll know that the child she's carrying is not her own," he explained. "Leo will help her realize what she has to do."

A very emotional Piper continued to rapidly dice vegetables even as she could feel the presence of her husband as he orbed into the room. Tears were falling from her eyes and the look upon her face was of utter outrage.

"Piper?" Leo questioned as he stepped close to her, but she jerked away and threw the knife she was wielding down. "I have some news," he added.

"Don't say it, Leo!" she screamed even as she realized that her younger sister had been speaking the truth. "I don't want to hear it!"

"You need to, honey," he said as he encouraged her to a chair. "It's about the baby."

"She's mine, Leo. Nothing you say will change that. I can feel her growing. This is my...our daughter," Piper cried, looking for some sign that he believed her.

"I wish that it was. This is all I've ever wanted, Piper, for us to have a family. You know that, but this isn't right. That isn't our little girl, Piper and deep down I know that you feel it," Leo explained.

"You're wrong. You're all wrong," she refused to believe what he had to say even though she knew it to be true.

"The Elders confirmed it, sweetie. The pregnancy symptoms you're having are demonic, which means that this baby can't be ours. They think that you're carrying the Source's heir, the child that Pheobe was carrying," Leo tried to make her understand. "I'm sorry. I know how much you wanted this. I wanted this little girl as much as you did but this isn't her."

"Finally a voice of reason," Cole stated as he walked into the room behind Pheobe, who stood protectively in front of him in case there was an attempt on his life.

"Get the hell out of my house!" Piper began to hold up her hands.

"Piper, don't! He's not the reason this is happening. He didn't mean to hurt you. He just wanted to save him," Pheobe pleaded as tears began to cloud her vision.

Piper's hands fell to her side only because her baby sister refused to get out of the way and Leo pulled her hands into his and looked into her eyes.

"The Elders want you to...they want you to..., well, before the baby gets too powerful, they want you to get rid of it. They said a potion should work," Leo finally got out.

"What!" both sisters screamed in unison.

**_Ok, I am a horrible person, but I swear I'm trying to update. Well, I am now. I feel really bad and I'm gonna try to make it up to the people who have been waiting so anxiously for new chapters of my fics especially Worth All The Pain which I am working on as you read this. Please Review!_**


End file.
